20 minutes one shot
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Un fic MannyxFrida en el que ellos tienen 13 años. Lo hice en el momento...


Hola a todos. Les sigo deseando suerte en el concurso, también les informo que ya hay nuevas entradas para el concurso anotadas en mi journal, así que los invito a checarlas, y por petición de ustedes, decidí que se permiten tres entradas por participante, ese es el último cambio que haré en las reglas, aclaro que este cambio solo fue por la buena respuesta que está recibiendo el concurso. En fin… ya comencé otra vez jeje, aquí les presento un fic MannyxFrida en el que ellos tienen 13 años, es un fic que escribí en el momento, esta vez no hice boceto previo de la historia (que es lo que suelo hacer) si no que lo escribí tal cual lo pensé. Es un fic realmente breve comparado con mis otros fics, pero esa era la intensión, de ahí el título. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**20 Minutes One Shot…**

Allí estaba ella, su mejor amiga, aquella hermosa chica a la que todos los otros chicos llamaban "la diosa de cabellos azules", sentada en su banca, dibujando quien sabe qué, con ese seductor pero inconsciente perfil de "soy demasiado para ti":

-vamos tonta cabeza, solo déjame mirar hacia otro lado…

Ella estaba distraída del resto del mundo, incluso de su mejor amigo, solo prestaba atención a su pequeño pedazo de papel, sin percatarse de la forma tan cruel y despiadada en la que estaba torturando a su moreno amigo:

-¡Dios!, ¿Por qué justo hoy ella tenía que lucir tan sexy tan solo estando sentada ahí, y sin hacer nada?... –pensaba casi suplicante de que sus pensamientos se apartaran al menos un poco de su encantadora amiga…

Pero todo intento de Manny para alejar sus pensamientos de Frida eran inútiles, no había manera, le resultaba en vano incluso hacer su tarea, todo su ser le gritaba con feroz urgencia que se levantara de su asiento, se dirigiera hacia su amiga, la tomara entre sus brazos, y se adueñara de esos labios que hace solo un par de semanas habían comenzado a resultarle realmente fascinantes; era ya tal su delirio que llegó a pensar en alejarse de ella y esconderse en la biblioteca con su madre, tan solo para evitar la urgencia de adueñarse de los labios su amiguita aunque fuera por la fuerza.

Para él, Frida era como una fantasía hecha realidad: sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios, su cuerpo, ese perfil tan inocente y a la vez provocador, con semejante tesoro a su lado le resultaba casi titánico el callar sus instintos, y lo peor del asunto era que no solo él había notado lo hermosa que era Frida, había miles de chicos en la escuela y las calles que estaban que se ahogaban en un mar de llanto al solo hecho de pedirle una cita y ser cruelmente rechazados por la misma.

-… por favor campana, suena ya, ¡suena de una vez! –sus pensamientos sonaban cada vez más iracundos en la súplica desesperada de que terminaran las clases, pero nada daba resultado, el mundo estaba en su contra… hasta que de repente algo lo sacó por completo de sus cabales: era Alberto, así es, el tonto chico popular y rico de la escuela que desde hace una semana anda rondando a Frida como animal salvaje que busca a su indefensa presa; el solo verlo mirando a "SU" Frida lo hacía hervir en rabia, era tal su cólera que de inmediato abandonaba su embelesamiento mental para dar paso a los pensamientos de odio que le dedicaba solo a él:

-mi dulce Frida –Alberto la toma de la mano provocando que pierda concentración en lo que estaba dibujando –si me perdonas mi atrevimiento, me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo después de clases, solos tú y yo, sin "nadie" que nos estorbe, ¿Qué me respondes? –ese "nadie" había quedado más que claro para quien iba dirigido, en especial tomando en cuenta el hecho de cómo miró a Manny con desdén al decirlo.

-ahora sí fue todo… -pensó Manny más que enfurecido; con puños apretados y expresión de enfado se puso de pié y se paro entre Frida y Alberto, provocando que este la soltara:

-bueno tonto, ya fue suficiente –Frida lo mira extrañada, ni tiempo le dio para responder –cualquier cosa que tengas que decirle a Frida primero la consultas conmigo.

-¿a sí? Y ¿tú quien te crees que eres Rivera para tratar de monopolizar el tiempo de tan fino espécimen de chica?

-¿Que soy qué? –susurra Frida algo confundida.

-mide con cuidado las palabras que usas para expresarte de ella; para que te vayas enterando, es de "MI CHICA" de la que estás hablando, así que más te vale que no te vuelva a ver flirteando con ella o ya verás como te dejo la cara.

-¡¿Qué?! –ahora sí Frida no entendía nada.

-ah, ¿sí?... con que "tu chica" ¿eh?; y dime en donde dice que ella realmente lo es, ¿o es que a caso le ves que tenga escrito "novia del Tigre" en el rostro?

-yo no tengo la culpa de que estés tan ciego que no lo puedas leer…

-grrr ¡exijo que me muestres en donde dice semejante patraña!

Mala idea por parte de Alberto, debió pensar mejor sus palabras: con esta pelea, y a lo alborotadas que estaban ya las hormonas de Manny por su mejor amiga, no fue necesario que le dijeran "muéstramelo" dos veces para que una expresión maliciosa y llena de deseo se dibujara en su rostro; sin vacilar, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a tomar lo que tanto ansiaba poseer desde hace ya un tiempo, así que solo tomó a Frida por la cintura, la hizo ponerse de pie, y con solo una expresión seductora en su rostro, cerró de manera frenética la distancia entre ellos y la beso de forma apasionada…

Todos sus espectadores estaban boquiabiertos, nadie se esperaba que Manny pudiera hacer algo así, ni siquiera Frida lo podía creer, tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par, su shock era tal que su cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado, estaba tan rígida como una tabla tratando de reaccionar, pero simplemente no pudo.

Luego de dos minutos de que Manny viera satisfecha su fantasía, soltó lentamente a Frida mirándola con aquella expresión seductora, la tomó de la mano, y la regresó delicadamente a su asiento, luego vio por encima de su hombro a Alberto, y con las manos en la cintura, voz y postura firmes, y expresión airosa le dijo:

-¿te quedó claro cretino?

Todos seguían estupefactos, Manny había dejado más que claro que Frida era suya, ya nadie dudaba de ello, ni siquiera Frida, Alberto se quedó inmóvil por largo tiempo… por su parte, Frida estaba analizando mentalmente lo sucedido, dato por dato, paso a paso mientras acariciaba sus labios, tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido, ahora no podía evitar mirar de reojo a su amigo, ese apuesto, atractivo y gallardo chico moreno que estaba sentado a su lado…

Manny estaba sentado en su banca con cara de satisfacción, cuando de repente sintió la proximidad de Frida, quien juntó ambas bancas, tomo asiento, y sin preguntas ni comentarios, tomo a Manny de la chamarra y lo atrajo hacia ella para nuevamente unir sus labios en otro apasionado beso, Manny solo cerró los ojos y tomó a Frida por la cintura, ambos, minuto a minuto, disfrutaron del excitante sabor de los labios del otro…

-ah~, las cosas que se pueden hacer en solo 20 minutos… -fue el último pensamiento de Manny y Frida antes de perderse por completo en aquel delicioso beso…

**Fin**

¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado, tardé más en escribirlo de lo que sé que tardarán en leerlo jejeje. Espero sus comentarios, y sus entradas al concurso, no olviden que cierra en Marzo 11; tambien los invito a que pasen a mi galería, hice un fanart que creo les gustará.

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!


End file.
